


Someday Many Truths May Be Told

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month of May Drabbles 2018 [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Censorship, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Homosexuality, Prompt Fic, Someday..., Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month of Drabbles 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Watson doesn't always like to change the facts to suit his audience.Written for the Prompt: For the Merry Month of Drabbles, another sub-prompt from the third prompt onWatson's Woes, this time the prompts are titles of some of the original Conan Doyle stories. § The Five Orange Pips  § The Final Problem  § The Golden Pince-Nez  § The Cardboard Box  § The Hound of the Baskervilles.





	Someday Many Truths May Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Of the story titles given in the prompt, this one's for "The Golden Pince-Nez". I'm sure there were a lot of things Watson had to change in his stories so as not to shock and dismay his readership - not to mention legalities of the time.

“It isn’t how I wanted, but…” Watson shook his head as he sealed the envelope holding his manuscript.

Holmes looked up from his notes on a just-completed chemical experiment. “You could hardly write that Anna’s companion back in Siberia was both a woman and the lover she had turned to when her husband proved to be such a loathsomely selfish wretch.”

“No, but I still wish I could have,” replied Watson, frowning at the address he’d written upon the envelope. “For both their sakes.”

Holmes rose and went over to put a supportive hand to Watson’s shoulder. “Someday, old boy.”


End file.
